


In Your Face

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to episode 1x17</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Face

Danny doesn't really understand it, how a full-grown Navy SEAL, one with a propensity for sticking grenades in the glove compartment of Danny's car (his _car_ , for Christ's sake) possessed of a reckless need to leap through and over and into things (and how is this something he needs to explain to anyone, that moving objects should not be leapt upon?) can make him – to be frank, despite the embarrassment involved – mushy. Mushy. There it is. He gets soft around Steve, gut-twisty and restless, _protective_ and stupid, with this bone-deep need to take care of the dumbass because the dumbass seems to have no idea how to take care of himself. Sure, Steve can shoot, he can punch, he can sweep out a perp's legs from under him with extreme prejudice, he can think three steps ahead and take down drug runners with his _mind_ , but he can't do much with his big goofy heart, which he mostly seems to imagine is neither big nor goofy, and right there, what is that, what's Danny supposed to do?

So Danny does what seems natural if he doesn't think too much about it, drives them both back to Steve's place, patches up Steve's scrapes. He makes them dinner, drinks a beer, shepherds Steve upstairs and out of his clothes, strips down himself and scoots up behind him in the bed he's in more often than his own of late, rubs his nose against the back of Steve's neck. "You just gotta – I can't even . . ."

Steve lets out a breath, drags Danny's hand over his hip, up against his chest, holds it there and burrows into his pillows, doesn't try to answer the question that Danny didn't ask.

"Oh, I see, this is how it's gonna be," Danny grumbles, but there it is again, the mushiness, and it makes him stupid, how good it feels to be pressed chest to spine like this, to have Steve's back. "Swear to god, you just. I mean, really," he offers, which means a dozen things, like _you owe me breakfast_ and _I'll break that guy's face if I have to, you know that, right?_ And Steve doesn't say much, just hums and links their fingers, and shit, Danny loves him, so fucking much it feels too big for his body, and there's nothing he can do about it except yell tomorrow, later, day after, right in Steve's stupid, welcome, goofy face.


End file.
